bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Eileen the Crow
Eileen the Crow, also known as the Hunter of Hunters, is a character in Bloodborne. Description Eileen the Crow is commonly referred to as the Raven Hunter. She wears the Crowfeather Set, wields the Blade of Mercy and a Hunter Pistol. Questline Note: Eileen's questline cannot be started if she is not spoken to in Central Yharnam, though she will appear close to Oedon chapel with the Central Yharnam dialogue. If one fails to activate her questline, she can later be found at the Grand Cathedral in the place of the final target (after killing Rom, the Vacuous Spider), but she will be hostile toward the Hunter. #Central Yharnam - Eileen can be found in a hidden area above the sewers, after breaking a bunch of boxes/crates in the big warehouse building (across the bridge from the caged dogs). Four (4) Bold Hunter's Marks can be acquired from her after speaking to her the first time. Talk to her again to learn the "Shake off Cape" gesture. It is possible to kill Eileen and get the Crow Hunter Badge early. However, the battle is very difficult, and because the Crow Hunter Badge is meant to be obtained later, The Hunter cannot buy items earned from the badge, such as the Blade of Mercy, which costs 40,000 Blood Echoes. However, if the Hunter is trying to obtain the Hunter Chief Emblem, which costs 10,000 Blood Echoes, the Hunter can kill Eileen for a large amount of Echoes. #Cathedral Ward - She will be found to the left after going through the door straight ahead from the Oedon Chapel lamp. She will only appear in this location after unlocking a gate in the Cathedral Ward. The "Shh!" gesture can be learned by speaking to her. #Tomb of Oedon - She is found here fighting Henryk. After helping Eileen defeat Henryk, she will teach the "Approval" gesture. It is possible for her to die during this encounter, either by Henryk or by the Hunter accidentally attacking her. Note that the Tomb of Oedon lamp will be unavailable for use while she is here. #Grand Cathedral - Eileen will be found inside the cathedral near the lamp, She will become hostile and will attempt to kill you, from her dialogue it would seem that she gone mad and loses her faith in hunters. This encounter only happens when you miss either her second or third encounter. #Grand Cathedral - Eileen will be found wounded at the top of the stairs outside the Grand Cathedral (after defeating Rom, the Vacuous Spider). Note that the Grand Cathedral lamp will be unavailable for use while she is here. She will teach the "Wait" gesture after the initial conversation. The hunter who wounded her, Bloody Crow of Cainhurst, can be encountered inside the Grand Cathedral. Speak to Eileen after defeating Bloody Crow of Cainhurst in the Grand Cathedral for the following rewards: #*Crow Hunter Badge - which unlocks the Crowfeather Set and the Blade of Mercy in the Bath Messengers shop. Note that Eileen will always drop the Crow Hunter Badge if she dies at any point (discounting summons), whether she is killed by the Hunter or an enemy. #*Hunter (Oath Memory Caryll Rune)the Hunter Lore Per the description of the Crowfeather Set: Hunters of Hunters dress as crows to suggest sky burial. The first Hunter of Hunters came from a foreign land, and gave the dead a virtuous native funeral ritual, rather than impose a blasphemous Yharnam burial service upon them, with the hope that former compatriots might be returned to the skies, and find rest in a hunter's dream. Eileen is a member of the Hunter of Hunters covenant, and continues a long-running tradition of giving the dead a sky burial rather than sealing them inside coffins (where they often turn into Cramped Caskets). Despite her age, she still continues her task of hunting down hunters who have gone mad from the beast hunt. At the end of her questline, you can find her outside of the Grand Cathedral, terribly injured. She assures the hunter that she's taken "blood, enough to save an old woman" and finally admits that the hunt is too much for her and passes on her badge and the Hunter caryll rune. After eliminating the final hunter within the cathedral, leaving and returning will reveal that her body has disappeared, indicating that she has either died or gotten up and left. Trivia *Eileen the Crow was featured for the first time at the TGS 2014 gameplay trailer, where she can be seen aiding the Hunter in the fight against the Blood-starved Beast. The Raven Hunter was also one of the builds available for players at the demo featured at TGS 2014 and the Alpha Test. *Eileen is part of a running theme within From Software games to feature (presumably female) Crows. Previous incarnations include Ornifex and Sparkly. Videos Eileen the Crow at Tomb of Oedon (3rd encounter) Eileen the Crow at Grand Cathedral (4th & final encounter) Grand Cathedral Hunter Fight (w/Commentary) Gallery image-bloodborne-screen-21c.jpg image-bloodborne-screen-20f.jpg image-bloodborne-screen-21.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-19n.jpg The raven hunter.png Raven hunter fight.jpg Eileen.jpg|Dying Eileen Bloodborne™ 20150521215911.png art-bloodborne-screen-c02t.jpg de:Eileen, die Krähe Category:Characters